


Room 104

by curlysupergirl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Kris Allen (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/curlysupergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Passing by room 104, Mr. Allen, the English teacher, heard panting and heavy breathing, followed by a groan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room 104

10:30 am

Carmel High School

 

Passing by room 104, Mr. Allen, the English teacher, heard panting and heavy breathing, followed by a groan. Ugh, he hated taking care of students in **those** situations. _Maybe they were just kissing_ , he thought, and began to walk away.

 

 

A deep voice came from the classroom.

 

“Come for me Tommy.”

 

Shoot, **that** he couldn’t ignore.

 

He was about to open the door when he heard whimpers. Maybe he shouldn’t interrupt. They were obviously finishing and as long as no one else knew about it…. He stood by the door, waiting to see if they were going to come out. He’d say something quick to them and head off to the teacher’s room for a coffee before his next class.

 

“Come on, Tommy. Come for me, don’t worry about anyone else” said the voice again, followed by more whimpering.

 

Inside the classroom, Adam wiped a line of tears off Tommy’s face and tried to get him to slow his breathing. “It’ll be fine, Tommy. I’ll be with you the whole time, I promise.”

 

Tommy’s breathing quickened and he groaned, muttering something unintelligible. Mr. Allen was standing outside, preparing his quick speech in his head about protection…. and maybe some **privacy** , when he heard the deep voice continue.

 

“Please stop crying Tommy. Just come to class with me. I promise no one will laugh at your new haircut. It’s cute, really it is.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha:)


End file.
